


Dottie

by idontknowanyhumans



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Fluff, I wrote this for absolutely no reason in class, M/M, PUPPIES!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: "I found a dog out on the street and I thought it would be a good idea to bring it home-"
"You brought a dog home?!"





	

The wind was crisp and the sky was dark. It was the beginning of winter. 

The clouds were tightly packed and it made me pull my jacket closer to my thin frame. It looked like it was going to snow at some point; it made me regret my decision to go out for a walk.

A small whining noise made me stop in my tracks. It sounded like a dog. My heart began to ache at the thought of a dog being stuck out here in the cold, so I started investigating to see where the noise was coming from. I looked under turned-over boxes and under trash can lids, but, alas, there was no dog to be found. I began to grow more worried whenever the frost started nicking at my bare finger tips and the wind picked up the speed to where I could actually hear it blowing past my ears. I quickened my search and, at last, spotted a small, white, wagging tail under the smallish, brown box that I seemed to have missed.

I carefully lifted the box and under it was a beautiful Basset Hound puppy. It had cute, brown spots all over it and it was a little too small for what a normal puppy was considered to be. 

I carefully picked it up making sure that I was being as gentle as I could muster and tucked it inside my jacket. I could feel the puppy shivering and my heart broke a little more. "I'm going to take you home," I whispered.

On my journey back home, the little hound stopped shivering halfway. I could still feel it shifting against me as if it were trying to get comfortable. 

I whispered gentle, reassuring things to it and ignored the burning sensation of my nose, ears, and fingers from not being protected. I wanted to keep it protected.

I quietly opened the door as to not disturb my boyfriend, if he had been asleep, and shut the door quietly behind me. "Ryan?" I heard him ask sleepily. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I replied unzipping my jacket. "I found a dog out on the street and I thought it would be a good idea to bring it home-"

"You brought a dog _home_?!" He exclaimed whenever I revealed the small, shivering puppy. "You didn't even ask me first!"

"Bren, the poor thing was out in below-degree weather!" I shot back putting my not-so-warm jacket on the hook. "I couldn't just leave it out there!" The small hound yapped weakly making my heart shatter. The fire in Brendon's eyes faded a little and was replaced with remorse.

"Alright," He decided finally. "We can keep it, but we still have to buy stuff for it... And find out what gender it is."

"Only one way to find out." I replied holding out the shaking pup to him. He grimaced.

"Why do _I_  have to check?!" He whined stomping his foot. I rolled my eyes.

"Checking if the dog has a dick or a vagina isn't going to kill you." I replied placing the puppy into his arms. 

"Aw!" Brendon cooed while he held the desperately confused Basset Hound. "It's so small! Look at it!" He slowly transitioned into talking into a baby voice. "Aw, look at you! You're just a cute wittle puppy! Yes you are! Yes you are!" He placed a couple kisses on its head making me sigh.

"Bren, you need to-"

"I know, I know," He grumbled flipping the puppy over. He took a quick glance down and flipped it back over. "She's a girl." 

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded and returned to his sickeningly adorable baby talk. I grinned at them. 

"Let's name her Dottie!" I announced with a clap of my hands. Brendon looked up at me.

"'Dottie'?" He inquired gently scratching the small pup's belly. "Why Dottie?"

"I like the name." I replied simply. "Got a problem with that?" He grinned.

"Dottie it is."


End file.
